1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a bulk meat feed machine basically in the area of supply, i.e., filling or loading of containers with the product located at the extreme end of the feed passage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines are known for filling of alveolate-type containers formed from laminar bands of plastic material using an automatic thermoforming machine for making the containers in which, starting with two laminar pieces of the type stated in a superimposed position and by using a deformation station employing thermopneumatic methods, the alveoliform containers are fabricated. After passing through the thermoforming stage, they reach a table or horizontal plane where the alveolate containers still joined together as pairs move linearly, this being the zone where they are filled with product through a feed nozzle with final closure being carried out under vacuum in another part of the unit.